Daughter of Durin
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Tyrian was sent away from her family when she was just a baby after Azog killed her great grandfather, Thror. Now that the Company of Thorin Oakenshield is formed, the daughter of Durin has returned to her family. Along side her father and kin, Tyrian must find the strength to take back her ancestral home from Smaug.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that a lot of you had started to read my story Princes under the mountain. As I started to write the next chapter, I realized that I did not like the way the story flowed. So, I started over.**

 **My new character's name is Tyrian. She is Thorin's daughter and the daughter of Thranduil's daughter, Elarya. I know that in the movies and book, he did not like the dwarves for keeping the gems, but in this, not only did they keep them, but also because Elarya died in the mountain, protecting Tyrian.**

 **Tyrian was sent to earth as a way to protect her from Azog. She comes back only to aid her kin in taking back and defending the mountain.**

 **Chapter 1: Reunited**

Tyrian rode through the woods behind the house that her adopted father owned. It had been a month since she last seen him. This was the only thing that made her truly happy as side from seeing her friends. She was lonely and missed her family.

When she was two, she was found in the bush in New Zealand. Her adoptive parents were together then and were looking for a child. She was the most beautiful of the children and the youngest. They took her. But shortly after she was taken in by them, her mother had died. It was just her and her father. He tried the best he could, but his work called him all over the world. As she got older, he started taking longer trips. He always came back with gifts and things to make up for being away so long.

Today, she had talked with him for an hour, which was surprising to her. He wanted to know how she was doing. He told her how much he missed her and wished he could be home with her. Last month he had come home when she had been attacked by a stalker. The attacker, some guy named Gary had stalked her for weeks and then kidnapped her after making her car go off the road. For three days, nobody had been able to find them. It wasn't until she shot him that the police had found her. Allen promised her that he would be home as soon as the deal closed on the company in Taiwan.

An hour into her ride, she decided to turn back. It looked like a storm was rolling in and she did not want to be caught in it. Tyrian hated thunderstorms here, there was always a lot of wind and lightning. However, the path she had just been on disappeared. She started to get upset, knowing the trail like the back of her hand. She had ridden it since she was a little kid.

Suddenly, a group of small men and an old man came into view, they saw her and seen that she was dressed strangely. One of the small men looked to the old man with amazement. Tyrian, however was a little worried.

The old man approached her, making her a bit anxious. He seemed to know her. She remembered seeing him somewhere before, but she could not remember where.

"I see you found us before we could find you." He said, stopping just short of her. "You were expecting me?" Tyrian asked, sounding nervous. "Yes, my dear, we were." He replied. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" She replied, looking at him. "A long time ago, you were a small child at the time...I delivered you to the world you grew up in." He replied.

Tyrian looked at him with wide eyes. Most of her memories of her birth family were fuzzy. She remembered blue eyes and a mountain burning, then a mother's touch and being taken to her new home.

The other man had the blue eyes she remembered. He looked at her with a look of hope in his eyes. Tyrian remembered him, but was too shocked to believe he was really there in front of her.

"How am I back?" She asked, starting to dismount. "Well, the spell I did was to help us locate you, how, I believe that was the Valar's will." He replied. "It is good to see you again, Gandalf." She replied, making him chuckle. "As you, princess." He replied, as her father walked over.

The girl he called his daughter was the same height as him and her cousins. Her once blonde locks were now black as his were. She looked like she had seen a much sorrow as he had. Something Thorin wished that he could have protected her from.

"Hello, little jewel." Thorin said, his voice thick with an emotion the others did not see often. "Papa." She replied, tears in her eyes.

That was all Thorin needed to hear as he closed the distance between them. He pulled her into his arms as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. The dwarf prince had the most precious thing in the world back in his arms again.

"I am glad to see you back…you look just like your mother." Thorin said, pushing a wavy strand of hair back behind her now pointed ear. "I miss her, I wish I could see her again." Tyrian replied, smiling sadly. "As do I, but she would not want us mourning for the rest of our lives." He told her.

"Your father is right, you look just like Elarya." A voice called, making her smile.

Her father's closets friends, Balin and Dwalin stood before them with smiles. They had there when Thorin made the decision to send her away for protection. The elder of the two brothers bowed to her, winking. Tyrian laughed as she curtsied back before he came forward to hug her.

"It is good have you back with us, perhaps you can teach your cousins how to behave." Balin teased. "I have cousins?" She asked, as he stepped away to look at her.

"Aye, and they are troublemakers." Dwalin replied, making the younger two dwarves protest. "Well then, I think we'll get along wonderfully. My friends and I were with my adoptive family…what happened to them?" She asked, making Gandalf sighed.

"In order to bring you here again, the spell made it so you never existed back on earth. They will never even notice you or your horse were gone." Gandalf told her.

Tyrian nodded sadly as she stared at the ground. Thorin knew that she was upset, but she had them to help her. He lifted her face up towards his and smiled at her. She smiled back before hugging him tightly again.

A few minutes later, she was introduced to the company. Many of them remembered her, whether she had remembered them or no. She also found out that her other grandfather and uncle were dead. It made her sad to hear what happen. Thorin also introduced her to her cousins, Fili and Kili. They told her that her Aunt Dis was their mother.

"When did she get married?" Tyrian asked. "A few years after you left…we're a couple years apart." Fili told her. "Cool…I remember her turning away suitors...especially Dain." Tyrian said, making her father laugh.

"I am amazed you even remember that." Thorin laughed. "That was the same day that my grandfather found out about me…I didn't know elves could turn that color…then he held me and I think he was wrapped." Tyrian smiled.

The others laughed, all knowing how much Thranduil and her father did not get along. He refused to believe his daughter had given up immortality to marry a dwarven prince. But, when he came to the mountain to take her home, he found her holding Tyrian, who looked around two.

She had silver blond hair, like he did and her father's eyes. Thranduil was that she looked more elven than dwarf. He was rather smitten with her when he saw her. She babbled the elven word for grandfather and that was all it took to wrap him around her finger.

When night came, the company found a small cave to take shelter in. Thorin and Dwalin took first watch. He smiled when he saw Tyrian sound asleep, wrapped in the spare fur blanket he had. She seemed so peaceful and happy to be here. His smile grew even more to see Fili and Kili on either side of her, as if shielding her from danger

Thorin sighed, that was one thing he knew. His daughter had never known danger. From what Gandalf had told him of her adopted family, her father was a wealthy man. There had been guards with them wherever they went. His daughter did not know how to fight. He would have to teach Tyrian how to shoot and fight with a sword. He just wished her could keep her free of all the fighting that would soon come.

 **AN: I hope that everyone likes the new version of the story. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. The only characters I own are Tyrian, Allen and Elarya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope that all of you liked the last chapter. I am skipping ahead a bit to a few days. Thorin is starting to train Tyrian whenever they stop. He wants her to be prepared for anything.**

 **Chapter 2: Sword play**

It had been a few days since Tyrian joined the company. Thorin had told her that he would be starting sword lessons with her anytime they stopped. He expressed his concerns about her not being able to defend herself should she ever find herself alone

"Tyrian, do you know how to use a sword?" Thorin asked, one morning. "Uh…no, people don't use them anymore…we have guns, like the one I showed you in my saddle bag." Tyrian replied. "We'll be remedying that later…anytime we stop, you'll spend at least a half an hour with Dwalin or myself learning how to." He told her. "Okay." She replied, as Fili and Kili grinned.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, cousin." Fili grinned, making her roll her eyes. "Do you really think he would purposely annihilate me first time out?" She replied. "Yes." They replied in unison.

"Not likely lads, unlike you two knuckleheads, Tyrian knows when to keep her gob shut." Dwalin said, making her smirk at them with triumph. "We can too." Kili pouted, making him raise an eye brow. "Is that why you two are always on horse duty?" Tyrian asked, making Dwalin and Bofur start laughing.

Fili and Kili pouted as Thorin called Tyrian over to him. He held a long sword in his hand. The blade had been made by Thranduil to give to her when she was older. On earth she had been 16, there she was closer to around 142 there. She was old compared to her cousin and just barely an adult to her elven kin.

"Tyrian…your grandfather had this made for you…I was unable to give it to you at the time when we sent you away." Thorin said, handing her the leather sheath.

Tyrian took it from his hands, looking at the intricate carving in the sheath. She ran her fingers along the material before pulling out the sword. The detail was even more stunning on the blade. It was hollow and had cut outs on the blade itself. It was all one piece, from the blade tip to the pummel. Tyrian looked to her father with amazement.

"This is beautiful." She said, looking at it. "Your grandfather wanted you to have a piece of your kin with you, always." Thorin told her. "You two haven't spoken since then, have you?" Tyrian asked. "No, your grandfather left as soon as he found out your mother died. He took her home to bury her." Thorin replied, making her sigh.

After a few more minutes, Thorin started teaching her the basic. She was a natural, something he had expected because her cousins were as well. Tyrian got the hang of things as soon as she was shown how to parry and block his attacks as well the proper way to hold the blade.

Dwalin watched, impressed that this was the first time she had ever held a sword. However, she kept the blade stiff instead of flowing with the movements.

"Loosen up lass, you're too stiff." Dwalin called from the sidelines, observing with interest. "What?" Tyrian asked, before Thorin managed to flip her on to her back, "Ouch…thanks, Dwalin."

He chuckled as he came over and helped her up. Thorin smiled at her as she stood to her feet. She had done better than the other two Durins had their first time.

"You did well, just don't let your guard down." Thorin told her, making her nod. "Yeah, don't need to tell me twice…oh, you shut it, you two." Tyrian grumbled, hearing Fili's and Kili's laughter from the other side of camp. "Let them laugh, they couldn't even lift a sword their first-time sparring." Thorin replied, making them stop.

"That was not fair, we were in our 20s." Kili complained as Tyrian stuck her tongue out at him.

Kili made a face at her back, which caused Dwalin to sigh, shaking his head fondly at the two. It was good to see everyone getting along, especially with Tyrian's ties to the elves. Thorin smiled as everyone started to pack up.

As the days turned into weeks, Tyrian began to get use to all the riding. Sometimes when she felt like annoying her father, Tyrian would ride ahead of everyone and stop. She would then climb a tree and take a nap until they caught up with her.

One evening, everyone one was either sleeping or keeping watch. Tyrian was trying to doze off, but the sound of orcs close by made it hard to. The resident burglar, a hobbit named, Bilbo could not either. Fili and Kili found his discomfort funny.

Bilbo was up feeding his pony a treat when a strange cry filled the night. Tyrian was laying close to Thorin, still wrapped in the fur blanket, content to stay there. Fili and Kili looked up at the sound just as Tyrian cracked an eye open.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, looking in their direction by the fire. "Orcs." Kili said, quietly. "Orcs!" Bilbo replied, a little bit louder.

Thorin jumped awake as Fili and Kili grinned at each other. Tyrian also woke up as she turned to them.

"Throat cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili said. "They strike in the wee hours of the night, quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood." Kili added, before snickering.

Tyrian scoffed as she slapped the both of them in the back of the head as Thorin got to his feet. She saw the haunted look in his eyes as he spoke.

"You think that's funny. A night raid by orcs is a joke." He said, sternly, looking at his nephews. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili replied, looking down. "No, you didn't, you know nothing of the world." Thorin replied, walking over to the edge of the camp.

Tyrian looked over to Gandalf and Balin. The older dwarf gave her a smile as he walked over closer to them. The young princess didn't like that her father was so suddenly upset by that. What happened when she left?

"Don't worry about him, lass." Balin said, "Your father has more reasons than most to hate orcs."

All three of the younger Durins looked to him as he retreated to stand by the horses. They all knew something had happened. Tyrian knew it had something to do with the after effects of Smaug taking the mountain.

Tyrian listened as Balin started his tale of the events after she left her family. By then, the rest of the camp was wake and engrossed in his words. She moved to sit next to Fili and Kili by the fire; hearing things that she did not know.

An orc by the name of Azog had murdered her great grandfather, Thror. Her uncle, Ferin, who was her father's younger brother was also killed as well as Fili and Kili's father. Then she hears her grandfather, Thrain went missing after the battle as well.

"Azog learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin said, looking at the younger three that had a look of pride and amazement in their eyes, coming to the end of his tale, "And I thought to myself, there was one that I could call king." Balin said, making all of them look at Thorin as he turned to look at them.

He bowed his head at them, earning a small smile from his daughter. He knew that she had questions for him and he was willing to answer them. But those conversations were better saved for in the morning, where he was more willing to talk.

Later that evening when things settled down, he laid beside her as Dwalin took his turn with watch. Thorin smiled when he seen her sleeping so peacefully. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, making her stir slightly before turning away and starting to fall asleep.

"Papa…did I get sent away because of Azog?" She asked, sounding half asleep.

Thorin took her small hand in his as he turned to face her with a sad smile. He did not want to burden her with that while she slept. Her blue eyes fluttered open and gave him a look that begged to know. The dwarf king sighed as he squeezed her hand slightly.

"Yes, he seemed determined to find you to harm me…which would have cause a war with not only our kin, but the elves as well. Your cousin's wife, has powerful magic. With the council of her and Gandalf…I made the decision to send you away before he could get to you." Thorin told her. "Okay…I am glad to be home…we'll get the dragon out of our mountain." Tyrian replied, slowly letting her eyes fall shut.

Thorin smiled as he looked at her and kissed her hand. He kept her hand in his as he too fell asleep. All he wanted was to protect his daughter and his nephews safe during this quest to reclaim his home. He wanted to make a better life for them after all the pain he experienced.

The next day, Tyrian groaned, feeling her arm, from her elbow to her wrist aching. Ever since she broke her arm, learning how to skateboard, it would ache right before it started raining. She hated the rain sometimes, her thick dark hair would turn into an unruly mass over frizz.

She sat up and walked over to saddle bag, searching for her brush. Kili smirked when he saw her hair, realizing she did not get the perfect elven hair.

"What's wrong, cousin?" Kili grinned, making her glare over the saddle. "Shut up." She glowered. "Having' a bad hair day?" Fili replied, making his brother grin. "Bite me." Tyrian said as Thorin came over.

"Why are you picking on her now?" He asked, looking at them. "Oh, we were just admiring Tyrian's hair this morning." Fili grinned, making her growl.

Thorin looked over at her with amusement as she parted her hair and started brushing it. He could see the aggravation in her eyes as she looked at her younger cousins. They enjoyed getting on her nerves.

"I see, did you boys ever stop to think that she may not find it amusing?" He replied, watching them stop. "No…what are you doing?" Kili asked, as she finished brushing one half of her hair. "I am putting it this way till I decide how to put my hair up, which might be a messy floppy bun, just to keep it put up." She replied, starting on the other half.

"It doesn't hold braids when it's that way, does it?" Thorin asked, sounding amused. "Nope…it doesn't…which is the down side of having thick hair. It better hurry up and rain." Tyrian replied, making him grin. "Careful what you wish for, little jewel, you might regret that." Thorin laughed, as thunder rumbled across the sky. "Yeah…uhm…I need something to keep this from getting wet…if it does, it's useless." Tyrian asked. "I might have something to wrap it in. Keep your saddlebags closed." Thorin replied, going to get something from his bag.

It was a long piece of cloth that he tore from the cleaning cloth for his sword. It would be long and wide enough to wrap the weapon. He gave it to her and watched as she pulled her hooded sweatshirt and a poncho with a hood from the other saddle bag.

"Will this work?" He asked. "Yes, thank you, papa." She smiled. "Making sure you stay dry?" He teased. "Yeah, I don't wanna get sick…that is the last thing we need." Tyrian replied, making him chuckle. "Indeed, come, hurry and eat something before they eat it all. We have a long road ahead by the looks of things." Thorin replied, looking at the sky.

He was right, not long after they set out for the day, the sky opened. Tyrian groaned as she lifted her hoods up and over her head, feeling the cold, wet drops hit her head. She looked to her cousins, who had the same sour look on their faces. It would be a long day.

 **AN: I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I only own Tyrian and her mother, Elarya.**


End file.
